Zanessa Baby : Adoption?
by AspiringAuthoress
Summary: Zanessa is in the park when they find a baby? Will they adopt or not? And who has a mistery disease? Zanessa all the wayyyy.
1. BabYYYY?

This is my first Zanessa. I think it's soooo good. They are like my fav. pairing EVER! Cause like, no offense, but Zashley sucks Zac would never go for a blonde chick like her. I think the Zanessa is soooooo cute thati almost couldn't write this but then i just had to cause it was just wiehghed down my mind cause it;s so heavy you know, like should they adopt or shuouldn't they right? I love it so far. How bout you? What will happen?? WHAT?!

* * *

V woke up to the loud ringing of her blackberry cellphone. It was playing her favorite song "You are the music in me".

"Hey baby." She said into the phone knowing it was her bf Zac, who else would call her?

" Hey, wanna take a walk?" He asked.

"Sure! Let me just slip on some sweats."

"Alright see u later." He hung up the phone and so did she.

Van scampered around the room trying to find her fav pair of sweats, a pink sweatshirt and pant that said 'Princess' in silver glittery letters on the butt. She loved those pants. When she found them Vanessa ran down stirs to get an iced coffee, but not a regular one because she didn't want to burn her mouth. When she went to pay the cashier she was surprised.

"Zac?! What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Getting u ur coffee." He said, with a sexy smle.

"Isn't the park so pretty this time of day?"

"What time of day is it?"

"3 oclcok."

"You know what that means?" Said Zac in a questioning tone.

"No what."

"This could be the start of something knew..." Zac sanged at the top of his lungs while GAbreille blushed. (**lolz isn't that funny? he sang in the middle of nowhere!!**)

"Oh Z"

"Oh V..." It was so romantic, in the park. Zac lit some candles and looks at the moon (it was dark now).

"The moon's romantic you know? It's like all my love for you shinging threw the dark ness." Z said romanticly.

De repente, Van screamed, "Omg! Look at that scary lady!! shE's kidnapping that baby!!"

"Oh noooo! We should do seomthing!"

The scary lady appears next to them- BY MAGIC- and hands Nesquick the baby. Then, she DISAPPEARS!! (**GASP-, lol I KNOW!!**)

"Take care of my daughter." she said.

"Zac, I thnk we need to take care of this baby." V said, her mothering instincts kicking in.

"Well then V, there's only 1 thing to do..." Zac said as he got down on 1 knee...

What will happen to Z, V, and the nameless baby?? What is Zac going to sayyy??Pleze review cause I really love when pple tell me they loved what i writed!!


	2. aDOpT iT?

"Will you..." Troy asqued getting down on 1 nee. Vanessa reached her hands to her heart and gasped for air. Zac was going to propose marriage to herrrrrr!!!! OMJ she was so excited how could she not be just thinking of the beeyutiful dress she would wear van got goose pimples on her arms.

"Yes Z?!?!"

"Will you move in with me? Studies show that children with tow parents are more likely to go to college and less likely to drop out of school, join a gangm and go to the slammmah!" OMZ zac was soooooo smurt! He made van realize why she lurved him 1nce agen!

"Of course Zaccy! How could I say no when our childe life is at stake!" Van sais her mothering insctincts kicking in yet agen.

" So u want to keep him/her?" Zac asked supriseded?

"Ummmm...yes!" V sais pertentding to think about it **(lol as if she would she'l;l be such a great mother !!!11!!11!) **"What else would we doue? drop him/her off at the pound?????"

"Well no... Zac said scheepeshly "I jest donno if I'm ready to be a father1"

Van put her arms aound her bf lurvingly. She understood how scarde he was but she hoped he would man up and be the father she knowed he could be.

"Sooooooo....." Nessy trailed, glencinggg at her bf/roomie. "Wanna no if it's a boy or girl?"

"Yesh." He nodded sexily. "How cane yoy tell?"

"WEell, like a dog, you just liook between the legs, right?" Nessa explained, removivn' the cloth from the child. "It's a goyl!"

"You sound so smexy when you talk like that. You shud be a doctorrr!"

"I no, rite? I'm freakkking awsum."

"Let's go two court to get this finalized.

**Atcourtatcourtatcourtatcourt!!**

The next day V Z and the beybe arrived at court. Z was wearing a nicee pear of jeans and a shirt w/a tie. The baby was wearing a cute little sundress, they could tell rite away that the judge liked them.

Vannie was wearing a gorgeous/sexy/beautiful/low/backed/low fronted/ strapless/red dress. The judge's eye went wide open, vaness aknew what he was thinking and she didn't like it!

"Pssst Zac the judge thinks I'm too slutty! What will we do???!"

"Smile and sell it, V. It's the onely thing to do! Remember it's all 4 the babe."

They made there case to court and the judge passed it.

"U 2 can keep the baby as long as you get leaglly married in three months." He said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!" They said! They couldn't believe that he would make them get marryed in three moths! That wasn't enoughghghgh time to plan a wedding!

"An' 1 more thing... asked the judge, I want your ottograph pleze" he asked.

**omg omg omg omg omg what will they dooooo marrryied in 3 months??? Can they do it? And what sould the baby be namedddd????? You tell me, I'm leaning towards Kymberli or Natyli. **


End file.
